His Butler Mysterous
by raven2002
Summary: Theres a killer on the lose. Ciel and Sebastian have been asigned to work with " the Queen's Cat". Together they will find out the killer and go on other adventures. I hope you guys enjoy, tell me what you think! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it's Raven2002 and I have a awsome Black Butler fanfic for you,I hope you enjoy! :)

Chapeter One

" Sebastian, what is the case this time?" said a thirteen year old boy wearing an eye patch nammed Ciel Phantomhive. " Well my lord we have been assigned to work on five murders that have ocurred in the last three days and we need to stop them before they strike again. He nicknamed Jack the Ripper " said a tall man with black hair wearing a black suit named Sebastian Michaelis. " At leat it's in town." Ciel mumbled. " Indeed." Sebastian said with a smirk.

CCCRRRASSHHH! Seastian and Ciel turned around to see the four servernts, Bardory or Bard the blond cheif(not so good by the way), Mey-Rin the red-headed, clumsy maid,Finnian or Finni the really strong teenage gardener, and last but not least Tanaka the quiet, yet smart one, most of the time he is zoned out though. They came to see all four of them piled up by a few broken vases. " Hhere young master!" Mey-Rin yelled. Then all of them except Tanaka jumped up in attetion. " It's from the the queen. Mey-Rin said. " It says: to meet up with the Queen's cat at the old railroad station at the end of town today at midnight, the cat will be some help I hope, Queen Elizabeth. Sebastian read. " Queen's Cat?" Ciel asked. " I don't know." Sebastian replied. " Ha!" Ciel laughed. " What is it young master? Sebastian questioned. " Don't you think it will be interesting to have some one helping us?" Ciel said. " Indeed young master." Sebastian smiled. " Well let's get going Sebastian." Ciel ordered. " Yes, my lord." Sebastian said then walked off to get things ready for the rest off the day.

" Sebastian where are we supossed to meet the cat again?" Ciel questioned. " It said at the old railroad station at the end of town." Sebastian replied. Then they boarded up on the carrige. " What do you think the Queen's Cat will be like, Young Master?" Sebastian said breaking the silence. "I don't even know what to expect, hopefully it's some one we can trust." Ciel answered. "Indeed." Sebastian said. Then the quietness contiued until, they arrived. They looked around the empty side of town. " I wonder where that cat can be. Ciel mumbled. " Look!" Sebastian whispered. That's when they saw the Queen's Cat.

" Is that the Cat?" Ciel asked. " It looks like it, plus who else would it be?" Sebastian said. The cat was wearing a black coat and hat. " Excuse me?" Sebastian whispered. Then they saw a girl with black hair wearing a black and white dress. " Hmm, you must be the Queen's Guard Dog huh?" she said smiling. " Yes I am. Ciel said. " Hello my name is Dymond Wharton." She told them. " I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler Sebastian Mihaelis. Ciel said then Sebastian waved. " It's nice meeting how about you come over our manor for some tea and we can discuss the matter there." Ciel told Dymond. " That would nice what time?" she asked. " 12:00 PM " Sebastian said. Then they all left.

Sorry it started off slow see you guys in chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think! XD

- Raven20002


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers sorry it took so long for a new story, but I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like it!

Chapter Two

" Sebastian today we are having Dymond over for tea to talk about the murder rememer?" Ciel asked. " Yes I do, I'm already getting everything ready." Sebastian said. " Good, please inform the servants about our guest and to be on they're best behavor." Ciel ordered. " Yes, young master." Sebastian said and bowed, then walked over in the garden where the servants were. " I have some important news so listen up! We will be having a guest at the manor so please try to be on your best behavior, any questions?" Sebastiantold them. " Oh yes I have a question Sebastian, who is are guest ?" Mey-Rin asked. " Yeah, who is are guest?" Bard asked. " Is it a boy or girl, how old is he or she?! Finni squeaked. Tanaka just sat there sipping on his tea, being Tanaka." Calm down! I'll answer all your questions, Ok?" Sebastian said frustrated. " Ok!" they all shouted at the same time. " Our guest is a 12 year old girl named Dymond." Sebastian then explained every thing about the Queen. "Oh yes, that makes sense now!" Mey-Rin said. " Yeah, thanks for clearing that out for us!" Bard told Sebastian. " We will do our best Sebastian! Finni said. Then they all marched off. " _Hopefully they listen." _Sebastian thought. " Now to finish the that needs to be done." Sebastian mumbled.

" Miss Dymond your here, Ciel is in the study room, Mey-Rin please take her there." Sebastian ordered. " Y-yes sir!" Mey-Rin squeaked. Then Mey-Rin and Dymond walked towards the study room. Mey-Rin took a look at Dymond she was wearing a black and baby blue dress, and her black hair in a bun except for a chunk of black bangs on the side of her face. When they arrived Ciel wasn't the only one there, two looked like asians, a woman wearing all red and a man with brown hair pulled into a ponytail. " Come have a seat" Ciel said and motioned her to take a seat next to him. " This is Lau and Ranmo. " Ciel pointed to the two sitting on the couch. Lau and Ranmo waved, Dymond waved back. " That is Madame Red. he said pointing to the red headed woman. " Oh, how are you dear I've heard all about you and the-" Madame Red you asking to many questions." Ciel said cutting Madame Red off. " Sorry dear! she said giggling. " It's fine." Dymond told Red. " Oh yes, this is Grell my butler! she squeaked excitedly. The man with the brown ponytail smiled and waved. Dymond waved back. " Ok now that interduction is over let's get to bussness. I have been informed about the murders that started out as only three has came to over twenty. We need to find this "Jack the Ripper" and stop them, does anyone have any ideas? " Ciel asked. The room was silent, until Dymond raised her hand. " How about if we go ask the person who always deals with bodies, the Undertaker." Dymond asked. " Good idea dear, you truelly are smart." Madame Red said. " Yes, that is a good idea." Ciel said. "What is with all the ruckess? " Sebastian came in and asked. " Sebastian we need to go and ask the Undertaker for information about the the bodies." Ciel said. " Good idea." Sebastian said. " It was Dymond's idea." Ciel told Sebastian. "well Let's go." Sebastian said. Then they all loaded up in the carrige.

The ride to the Undertaker's was short. The buiding was small and looked old. The sign was barely even hanging on, this gave everyone the creeps. " This place looks old." Dymond whispered. " Creepy too." Lau said. Then everyone walked in the dim room. It was covered with skulls and old stuff. Then a man with long grey hair, covering his eyes, wearing a cloak-like thing popped out of a cofin laughing. " Hello!" he said chuckling. " You scared me!" Dymond said. " Sorry dear, I am the Underaker, what can I help you with?" the Undertaker said. " We want to know information about the bodies." Ciel said. The Undertaker just laughed. " Wait, so being undertaker is just your cover up, you also give out seceret information too, huh?" Lau asked. " Not really, but if you want to see the bodies there is a price." " How much-" " I don't the Queen's coins you know what I want Yong Earl!" Undertaker said cutting Madame Red off. " What does he mean?" Dymond asked Ciel. " Laughter." Ciel said. " Ohhh please, I could use some laughter right about now!" Undertaker laughed. " Ok, I have one!" Lau said proudly " Were does a tiger have the most stripes, on the inside!" Lau laughed. " No one gets it?" Lau said. " Ok next!" Undertaker said. " Ok, my turn! I live for gossip so this story is sure to make died laughing! Yesterday Mary was wearing this bow but, it didn't even match her dress! So, me and Clarie were like you can't wear that-" "Next is you Young Earl!" Undertaker said laughing and cut of Madame Red. " Dymond do you want to try?" Ciel whispered. " No thanks!" Dymond whispered back. "Sebastian this is taking way too long go ahead and tell him your joke." Ciel said. " Ok everyone, I need you all to step out please, and don't listen to this no matter what!" he said flashing his red eyes. Then everyone walked out. It was all silence until they heard the Undertaker laughing like a mad-man. Then Sebastian came out and told us we could come in. " Haha, Ok, Ok, about the bodies, they all have something in comon. They are all slit in the neck and organs are missing." the Undertaker explained. So it looks like some one with high medical skills could have done this" Dymond said. "Indeed, you really are a smart one aren't you?" Undertaker laughed. " Thank you." Dymond said. " That make sense, I'll make a list, why don't all go out for out for a while I make a list of suspects." Sebastian said. " Ok." Ciel said. Then we all thanked the Undertaker for the information and thanked us for the jokes then we all loaded up in the carrige. " Where are we going Ciel?" Dymod asked. " Just a shop so we could all get something." Ciel anwsered. The hour went by fast when Sebastian came to pick us up. " Sebastian, you are already done? Not even you could of done that fast!" Madame Red said. " Well, here is the list." Sebastian said then started naming suspects. " You just blew my mind!" Dymond said. " Thank you, this only narrows us to one suspect, Viscount Druittet." Sebastian said.

YAY! CHAPTER TWO DONE! I hope you like it! Sorry chapter two took too long. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fans I have a new story for you guys today! I hope you like it.

Chapter 3

Ciel, Sebastian, and Dymond were out for the morning, later they came back to the manor. " Well, that was stressful." Ciel said walking towards the manor. " I know I never thought of shopping to be so stressful before." Dymond said. Then they all walked into the manor. " What happened to my manor?!" Ciel asked. "AAHHHH!" Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finni screamed. " It's so pink." Sebastian said giggling. "There is bows and ribons everywhere!" Dymond laughed. " HHHEELLPP! Sebastian there is a monster in the manor!all three servants yelled again. " CIEL!" Said a blonde-headed girl about the same age as Ciel. " ELIZABETH?!" Ciel shouted. " Ohh how much I missed you! You are soooo cute! Hello Sebastian! Ciel who is this are you cheating on me? You are so mean!" Elizabeth yelled squeezing Ciel to death. " No Elizabeth she is just a friend." Ciel said while she was still squeezing him where he could barely breath. " Oh Ciel, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzzy!" she said. " By the way what is your name?" Lizzy asked Dymond. " Oh hi I'm, Dymond Wharton, nice to meet you Elizabeth." Dymond said. " Oh, just call me Lizzy!" she coed. " What happened to my manor?" Ciel asked. " Oh, I decorated it nice and pretty for you. Do you like it?" she asked Ciel smiling sweetly. Everything was quiet until Bard broke the silence. " You know her? " he said. Then they all notice everyone was wearing something pink,frilly or girly. Dymond and Sebastian snickered. " Yes, she is young master's fiance. Nobles marry other nobles you know." Sebastian explained. " What is Grell doing up there?!" Dymond giggled forgetting the fact that Sebastian was told by Madame Red to turn him into a proper butler.( He didn't even know how to make tea!) " I'm in the process of dying Miss." Grell said. Then Sebastian went over and took him down from the celling. " Aww you took him down?" Lizzy asked. "He was taking the beauty away from the room." Sebastian said smiling. " Oh, I have a good idea! We could have a ball since your manor is already decorated so pretty!" Lizzy exclaimed. "No way!" Ciel yelled. "Why not, I came all this way for nothing?! Your so mean Ciel, I just wanted to spend some time with you!" she yelled " Lizzy said crying. " How did you get here any way?" Ciel asked. " I ran away just so I could see you!" she said contiuing to cry. " It is best to let Lady Elizabeth have her ball young master. Sebastian said. " Fine you can have your ball!" Ciel said. " Really?! Will you wear the clothes I pick for you? Please!" Lizzy

whined. " Ok, ok." Ciel said. Yay! I'll get ready!" Lizzy sqeaked.

"Young master can I speak with you?" Sebastian said. " I never seen you dance before but, I supose you can." he said. Ciel didn't say anything. " So you can't dance can you?" Sebastian said. " What is so important about dancing?" Ciel grumbled. " With all due resect young master, dancing _is_ _very_ important! Without dancing you never know, you credit as the Queen's guard dog might vanish because at social events you will refuse invites for balls and people will start to wonder why. Then it will clearly show that canot dance and spoil the the Phatomhive name." Sebastian explained. " Ugh, alright! Call a dance teacher." Ciel ordered. " There is no time young master, I'll have to teach you." Sebastian said. " No way!" Ciel yelled. " Fine, how about we ask Miss Dymond?" Sebastian said. " At least she is about the same height as me." he mumbled. Then Sebastian explained to Dymond about Ciel's problem and said she would help. " Alright let's get started!" she exclaimed and got Ciel and her in dancng position. they started off with a waltz. " Ouch!" Dymond screeched when Ciel steped on her foot. " Sorry." Ciel said. After an hour of "ouches" the lesson was done. " That...was...the ...hardest thing...I've...ever done!" Dymond panted. " Sorry for stepping on you foot alot." Ciel said. " Thank you for the help Miss Dymond." Sebastian said. " Your welcome." she said after catching her breathe.

Lizzy was all dressed uo in a pretty red dress. " Oh come on Dymond I'll make soo you pretty!" Lizzy said. " Fine." Dymond said. Lizzy was shorter than Dymond but, she was pretty strong. A few seconds later Dymond came out in a lavander and black dress. " You look so pretty!" Lizzy giggled. Later they all saw Grell complianig about his white dress. Then Ciel came out wearing a royal blue and white outfit. " Oh Ciel,you look so cute!" Lizzy exclaimed. Ciel looked at Dymond at Sebastian. " Thank you." Ciel said. " Ciel, were is the ring I gave you?! The one that actully fits and matches your outfit ?!" Lizzy screeched. " Lizzy this ring is fine!" Ciel said back. " NO, it isn't! The one I bought you actully _fits _unlike that one!" Lizzy shouted again. Then Lizzy walked over to Ciel and snatched the ring. " Haha, I have you ring now!" she taunted. " Elizabeth give me the ring back NOW!" Ciel said angrily. " I don't get it, why are you so mad at me? I just wanted to spend time with you! I-I-I HATE THIS RING!" Lizzy said then threw down hard. Then ring shattered into tiny pieces. Ciel was right about to hit Lizzy until Sebastian caught his hand before he could. Everything was quiet except Lizzy's loud sobs. " Elizabeth, that ring was important to the young master." Sebastian said hopping to stop her sobs. "That was important to you, and I destroyed it ?!" Lizzy said sobing again. "I'm so sorry Ciel!" she cried then went to hug him. "Hmm, how am I supose to ask a lady to dance with a soiled face to dance?" Ciel asked suprising everyone. " Really? Your not mad ?" Lizzy said. " It was just a ring I am still lord Phantomhive!" he said. Then Lizzy and Ciel danced around the room together. Sebastian started plaaying the volin and Grell started to sing. " He can sing? " Bard asked. " I guess so." Mey-Rin said.

Later Lizzy fell aleep. " I'll take her home." Grell said. "Are you sure?" Mey-Rin, Bard, Finni and Dymond asked. " Yes I'm sure. I'll rember this moment forever. I'm sure when I die this moment will flash before my eyes!" he said. " Funny you'd say that." Sebastian mumbled.

Thank you for for reading and Dymond has something to tell you. " Hello readers! Never, I mean never give Ciel dancing lessons unless you want sore toes, and if you have any questions about the story let us know!

- Raven2002


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I know I haven't written for a while but I'm back and better than ever! Enjoy! XD

Chapter 4

" Sebastian Dymond, today is the day we catch jack the ripper." Ciel said. " So, where is it again?" Dymond questioned. " The Viscount Druitt is suposed to be throwing a ball tonight." Ciel than explained his plan. " Ok lets get ready." sebastian said.

LATER...

Sebastin is this really nesasary?" Dymond asked. " Yes it is!" Ciel and Sebastian said. "Awww." Dymond sighed. Then they all walked out of the carrige and into the manor. " I can't belive this." Dymond said. " Stop complaining!" Ciel giggled. "It's not funny! I You had to lure a killer would you be nervous?!" Dymond asked. "I guess so, but I'm not the one doing it. Ciel said. " Whatever." Dymond mumbled. Then mumbles were everywhere. " Oh the Viscount is here!" one lady squealed. Then we saw him. He had beatuiful blond hair and was wearing a white suit. " Hes here!" Dymond whispered. " I know! Go win him over or something." Ciel whispered back. " Ok." Dymond said then walked close to the Viscount tring to stay away from him as far as posible. Then the vicont noticed her. " Hello my little robin." he coed. That made Dymond shiver. " Hello." Dymond replied. " Would you like to dance robin?" he asked. " I am so bored of dancing you know." Dymond smiled. " Come on I'll show you something." he said. "Um ok." Dymond said nervously. "The plan is working." Ciel told Sebastian.

"This way robin." Viscount said. _' This guy is really creepy!'_ Dymond thought. Then she was taken into a dark room. _' What is up with the room? I can't breathe...'_ Then Dymond passed out. " Where am I?" Dymond said. "Step right up! You can keep this little lady or use her for parts." Viscount said. " Oh great, it's a ouction." Dymond said. " Sebastian should be here by now." Dymond mumbled. Then the lights went out. Then only a few russles were heard. " Sorry I'm late." Sebastian said. " It's fine let's go." Dymond said then they both met Ciel outside the door.

EPILOGUE...

"JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!?" Ciel shouted.

Hello I knw my story isn't that goog but look out for my new stories! Thank you for your suport, you readers are so awsome I hope to see you again! ( I promise my new stories will be better! XD)

-RAVEN2002 OUT! xD


End file.
